A LCD device generally comprises a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module and a metal frame, wherein the liquid crystal panel is formed by assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate to form a cell and filling liquid crystals into the cell; the backlight module comprises a light source, a light guide plate (LGP), an optical film sheet, a mold frame and a back plate; the mold frame fixes the light source, the LGP and the optical film sheet onto the back plate. As for a fixation method for the LCD panel, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a backlight module 2′ is first placed horizontally, allowing a back plate 23′ to face downwards and the a mold frame 22′ face upwards, then a liquid crystal panel 1′ is placed on the mold frame 22′ horizontally; next, a stopper on the mold frame 22′ abutting against a side face of the liquid crystal panel 1′ is used to fix the liquid crystal panel to the mold frame 22′; finally a metal frame 3′ is fixed to the backlight module 2′, and the liquid crystal panel 1′ is pressed against the backlight module 2′, thereby fixing the liquid crystal panel 1′. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the assembled LCD is placed in a vertical state. In this case, the liquid crystal panel 1′ will be bent and deformed as illustrated in FIG. 3 under the action of its own gravity, thereby causing the liquid crystal panel 1′ and the metal frame 3′ to press against each other, which will in turn cause the defects of uneven brightness under dark state and light leakage of the liquid crystal panel.